


Sinister

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Sinister - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	1. Hanging by a Chain

John felt the blood rushing to his head as he came to. He was hanging from his ankles, his hands bound behind his back, connected to the short chain between his feet.

Blinking, he looked around. He saw Mary hanging, starting to wake up, causing his breathing to pick up. His dark eyes continued to scan the basement of their home, and saw his oldest, Dean, strung up. He was only 9!

Now he really began to panic as Sam was nowhere to be seen. Whipping his head around, he worried about what happened to him, and what would happen to them.

The stairs creaked, the old wood alerting the three captives of someone’s arrival. All three sets of eyes turned, just to be met with the small body of Sam. At 5, he was skinny, and John doubted he could have done this. This wasn’t Sam, and he wasn’t strong enough.

Sam slowly wound the old bulky camera before holding it up, treating it as a cameraman for a documentary would. Odd angles, up close shots, looking from their ankles, to their red faces. Their eyes begged him to help, to free them.

After he was happy with the placement of the camera, he held his finger to his lips for a moment. John furrowed his brow, confused. He began to fight harder as he saw his young boy grip the butcher knife from a small work bench.


	2. John Deere

Henry awoke to the worst pain he ever thought possible. His arms were nailed to the barn wall, sharing one nail with his wife. Leaning forward as much as he could, he couldn’t tell if John and David were nailed, as well.

His mouth throbbed, and he could tell his lips were crudely sewn shut. Who would do such a thing?

Every time he attempted to pull a hand away, pain shot through his entire body, tears flowing down his cheeks. Light flooded the barn when one of the large doors opened. Seeing John walk in, he was torn. He wanted his eldest to run, to be safe, but he also wanted his wife and youngest boy saved, as well.

John whistled as he pulled his little red wagon behind him, not a care in the world. When he was close enough, John saw the contents. A rake, a pitch fork, and a shovel. Sitting on top was a camera.

Pleased with where he parked his wagon, he picked up the camera, making his debut as a filmmaker. His first, last, and only masterpiece. One by one, he focused on their hands, and their faces, his whistling never stopping.

Henry’s dark eyes watched his boy set up the camera, checking it’s view. Once he was sure it was perfect, he went back to the wagon, picking up the pitchfork first, which was rested at his wife’s feet. Shovel for himself, and rake for David. He knew that his youngest was on the other side of his wife now.

Walking back to Henry, he lifted the shovel, debating where to shove the rusty metal into.


	3. Poison Control

Before she was fully awake, a tinkling sound met her ears. It was reminiscent of something from her childhood. Yet instead of joy and happiness, it was only terror that Ellen felt. A sick feeling in her gut, eating her from the inside out, consuming her soul.

Finally, she was able to crack her eyes. Heavy with sleep, her eyelids fought back, eager to cover her brown eyes like a comforting blanket. 

Turning her head slowly to her right, she let out a whimper that turned into a sob as her top half moved over her legs and feet. It seemed like an eternity before she was upright, and still.

Across from her was her oldest, Jo. At only 16, she had her whole life ahead of her. Prom, college, traveling, and curiosity.  

To her right was her husband, William. His eyes met hers, both full of tears, fearful of what was happening.

Hearing footsteps just barely over the tinkling, they both looked towards the sound. Only to see their 8-year-old son, Billy. He was holding an old camera she had never seen before, filming them being held.

A tripod was set up before he set the camera on it, checking that his family was in view. Ellen watched as he disappeared from view for a moment, only to return with what looked like water, but the closer he got, they knew it wasn’t. It was bleach.

In his other hand was a funnel. He smirked at Ellen, moving towards her first, an eagerness in his eyes. She knew she would be the first to be forced to drink bleach.

However, he simply placed it at her feet, the funnel upside down on the top. Once more, he disappeared, returning with antifreeze, and another funnel. That was meant for Jo.

Finally, he fetched gasoline for William. Ellen was forced to watch as Billy set himself up with William first. Her muffled screams seemed to fall on deaf ears as she watched her husband die.


	4. Power Drill

Adam panicked when he couldn’t move his head, worrying about the welfare of his family. His wife, twin boys, and daughter. The boys, David and Isaac, were 10, his daughter, Susie, 6.

As much as he could, he looked around, hearing others trying to get free. His blue eyes were brimming with tears as he realized the people he’d vowed to protect were as doomed as he was.

His 6 year old daughter came into view. Her braided pigtails over her shoulders as you’d done them that morning. Her purple dress showing no signs of distress.

She said nothing as she went to each of them, an old black camcorder in her hands. There was no indication that she cared what was happening.

Her footsteps moved away from them, and up a ladder. He knew the sounds of a ladder, as he was in construction. The ladder was high enough that all of them were in the camera’s gaze.

Out of nowhere, she began humming, holding up one of his power tools. Her eyes raked over them as she decided who would go first. His blue eyes locked with hers, and she actually smirked at him, making his blood run cold.


	5. Revving the Chainsaw

Groaning, you blinked, the fog in your head slowly fading. Hearing metal next to you, you slowly turned and screamed as well as you could with duct tape over your mouth. Strapped down by your side was your 12 year old son.

His eyes locked on yours, full of fear, and silent begging. How were you supposed to get out of this? How were you going to save him?

You were shaking as you looked to your other side, met with the sight of your husband, Dean. Next to him was Sam. You saw his feet stick out past Dean’s.

Where was your 4 year old? Where was your younger son? Your heart rate skyrocketed when you saw him- recording the 4 of you. No signs that this bothered him.

Your eyes were glued to him as he set up the camera just so, as if working with a piece of art. He walked calmly in the direction of Sam, and shocked you by lifting the chainsaw that Dean just bought to clear out some trees.

It revved to life as he stood to Sam’s right, his gaze on the tallest member of your family. Your heart raced, and as much as you wanted to look away, you couldn’t. You were completely frozen for the first few moments. Until you started screaming behind the duct tape, your eyes snapping shut.


End file.
